kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
Millie Burtonburger
Mildred Burtonburger (nicknamed Millie) is the daughter of Burt Burtonburger and the younger sister of Coop Burtonburger. She becomes Kat's owner, and is the direct cause to the events of Kid vs Kat. She is 8 years old when the series begins and turns 9 in Season 2. She is voiced by Kathleen Barr. Millie appears to love, and is always defending Kat, no matter what he does. She loves to play dressup and tea party with him, and she spoils him on a regular basis. She is the typical annoying younger sibling to Coop, but she does seem to appreciate when he hangs out with her, willing or forced. Background Millie adopted Kat in the first episode, Let the Games Begin, after Coop ran away from the bushes in terror from Kat and she went to investigate. After pouting and screaming, their dad agreed to keep him. She often treats "Mr. Kat " as a doll, and dresses him up. Most of the time, she watches little girls' television shows, has tea parties, and plays with her favorite pet. She often gets envious if Coop gets something that she wants. In her spare time, she is a Greenie Girl, being part of Bootsville's girl scout troup, the Greenie Girls. Kat to the Future In Kat to the Future Part 2 she is the leader of the anti-Kat group, and she fights Kat officially for the first time. Although initially valiant in fighting him, she quickly realizes that she loves him (or at least finds him adorable), and Kat immediately shows that he loves her, too. Millie kttf.PNG|Millie from Aaahhh Let's go everyone.PNG|And Kid Vs Kat 2-27-2 Lets go .png Kid Vs Kat 2-27-2 .png kid Vs Kat 2-27-2 .png Kid Vs Kat 2-27-2 (263).png School Millie is a prep student at school. She is very successful in most of the subjects, creating a situation of splendid irony in which the " idiotic " little sibling actually gets better grades than her brother. This implies that she may not be as foolish as she acts. In one episode, Millie brings Kat to show and tell, terrifying the students. Appearance Millie wears a green t-shirt, and a long dark green dress with a flower on it. She has long, dark blue hair tied up in a ponytail with a magenta-colored bow, freckles and a buck tooth. She wears red glasses. Personality Millie loves Kat; even though everyone else finds him weird-looking, she is willing to break off a friendship because a 'friend' did not think Kat was cute. Although she is a troublesome little sister to Coop , she wants Coop and Kat to be friends, and likes to see them get along. She even believes they secretly care about each other. In the episode, " Turn the Other Cheeks, " when she witnessed Coop hugging and holding Kat , she said, " Aw! I knew you two really loved each other! Say cheese! " and took a picture. One of Millie's most noticeable features is her ear-piercing shrieks, which can be heard all over Bootsville, if she doesn't get her own way. Her father does everything she says, if only to get her to stop screaming. Which has earned her the title of "master manipulator". Millie often frames Coop when she does something that would get her in trouble, most likely due to the close relationship she has with Kat . She would rather her brother get in trouble than her pet. She also does not like when Coop is happy, and doesn't care, or even enjoys it, when he is in a tough situation. Unlike Coop and her father, Millie is the only member of the Burtonburger family that Old Lady Munson actually takes a liking to. They actually seem to be friends, in fact. In Down the Creek, the two of them spent the entire episode spending time together. In the episode Pet Peeved, Millie met a girl named Molly who seemed to be exactly the same as her. She had been ignoring Kat after meeting Molly, which caused Kat to run away and find a new owner. Devastated, she and her friend went to find Kat . Upon finding him, however, the girl didn't like Kat, because she thought he was hideous, so Millie told her off. It is unclear if she remembers her, because Molly isn't mentioned in any other episodes (she doesn't even appear in crowd scenes). Quotes *''" There you are, Mr. Kat! "'' *''" That's usually your department! "'' *''" Some people were born for the spotlight, like me, while others are stuck holding the bug, like you. "'' *''" Aw! I knew you two really loved each other! Say cheese! "'' *''Time for this Ally.'' Facts *She is an expert liar (or at least, she's good at faking emotions and getting people to assume she's not lying). For example, in Cookie D'uh, she framed Coop for eating all the cookies, and it's a complete shock when it's revealed at the end that she's the one who framed Coop, not Kat. *After she loses her glasses, Millie acts like she's completely blind. However, we get a first-person shot of what things look like from her perspective without her glasses (in Tickled Pink), and while the shot is blurry, the shapes aren't distorted, and all of the objects have the same color. So it seems possible that she's not as blind as she acts without her glasses. *Chances are, Millie's mother had blue or dark colored hair, as she looks nothing like her father. Perhaps the reason Burt is so attached to her, is because she reminds him of her mother, who is no longer around. Either that, or she's adopted, but there's no indication in the show that she is. *Millie was one of the people who found out about Kat being an alien. Usually, in the series (and especially in Season One), when Millie witnesses something " alien " happen, she smiles and says something that makes people think she doesn't think it's proof Kat's an alien. For example, when Kat made a carrot grow to a massive size, she said, " Look, Daddy, my singing made the carrot grow! I'm singing to ALL the plants! " However, if you look at her smile, her eyebrows make it look like a fake smile, implying that she's either in extremely deep denial about Kat being an alien, or has known all along and was simply covering for her beloved pet. *She finds out where Kat's tickle spot is in Tickled Pink, although she never tickles Kat again after a giant robot tries to destroy her for knowing Kat's weak spot. *Millie thinks it's really sweet when Coop and Kat are nice to each other. *Millie completely freaks out when there's even the slightest possibility of Kat disappearing and never coming back. He disappeared from the house in Pet Peeved, Down the Drain, Class Act, and The Kitty Vanishes. By Down the Drain, Millie had gotten fed up with Kat making her worry about him, so when he came home at the end of the episode after she had spent all episode searching for him, she looked upset and slammed the door in his face. *Millie protects Kat as much as she can. Every time Kat does something evil, she immediately blames Coop. She loves him (as a pet and a member of her family), despite everything he's done, and she thinks he's adorable in his own little way. *Millie seems to have a rivalry with Phoebe, whose disdain for her may result from the fact that she thinks Millie's a spoiled crybaby. She was seen hanging out with her as a friend at the start of Capture the Kat, only to suddenly switch to hatefully competing with her when they were put on opposing teams in their " Capture the Flag, " game. *Millie is actually a lot stronger than Coop, to the extent that she could even use karate to beat up Coop and throw him, as seen in Kat to the Future (part 2). Gallery References Site navigation Category:Characters Category:Millie Category:Humans Category:Burtonburgers Category:Friend of Dennis Category:Friend of Coop Category:People Category:Friend of Fiona Category:Females Category:Characters of Season 1 Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Shorts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Friend of Old Lady Munsom Category:Enemy of Coop Category:Enemy of Lorne Category:Enemy of Mr kitten Category:Friend of Burt Category:Heroes Category:Enemy of Harley Category:Enemy of the Komander Kat Category:Friend of Harley Category:Protagonists Category:Enemy of Phoebe Category:Friend of Mr Kat Category:Enemy of Burt the Rat